


Good Life

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: Conner woke up and found himself in the city near Piccadilly, all thanks to Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Superboy/Superman
Kudos: 19





	Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of Onerepublic called "Good Life"  
> Wanna see Conner being spoiled by his dad.
> 
> 早在14还是15年，看到了一张太太画的超人抱着超级小子的图，瞬间惊为天人，从此除了超蝙这个正统cp又爱上了这个北极圈cp，但谁又不喜欢父子文呢？？

Conner大力揉着惺忪的睡眼，就仿佛要把自己的眼珠子抠出来一般。他的眼睛肿得睁不开，大脑嗡鸣着，好像有一千个Darkseid的类魔在他的脑子里狂轰滥炸。他顶着头痛欲裂掀开被子，翻身下床。房间仿佛是飓风过境——四周满地都是散乱的衣物，横七竖八倒了几个红酒瓶；他看见了他自己被揉成一团丢在椅子下的黑色紧身T恤，皮带和拳套被甩到了写字台上……哦，不仅仅是自己的衣服，还有那再熟悉不过的皱巴巴的红色披风正团成一团丢在地上，这就表明——

Clark从浴室里出来，头发滴答着水顺着他线条优美的脖子往下流，打湿了一小片T恤的棉质布料，露出了大片的胸肌，他身上那件材质上乘的紧身白色T恤仿佛要被他的大胸勒爆了（不，Conner并没有为此吞咽口水），新款的CK牛仔裤紧紧贴合他的腿部曲线，并且——出于某种活见鬼的原因——身上散发着一股高档水调香的清爽古龙水味，盯着床上的人笑得格外灿烂。

”Conner，早啊。”

“早……” 望着那个堪比大都会早上九点的太阳的微笑，Conner的嘴角抽搐了一下，“能解释一下为什么我会跟你在一起吗Clark？”

超人不可置否地挑起了一边的眉毛：“认真的？Conner？”

超级小子望着他的基因提供者，不由自主地打了个冷战。看在拉奥的分上，他并不想让他的父亲生气，但是该死的他的记忆真的完全断片了，从昨天晚上到现在的一切他都没有印象，只记得自己心情抑郁跑去了Metropolis市中心的酒吧买醉，接下来的一切他就都不知道了。

“我……我很抱歉……”

“是吗Kid？”Clark大步走到了Conner的身边然后一屁股坐到了床上，床垫因为突如其来的氪星人重量向下凹陷，Conner不由地向他父亲的身侧滑了过去，Clark顺势一把搂住了还在半梦半醒的男孩，钢铁手臂牢牢箍住了他紧致的腰身，把他抱到自己的怀里。Clark的手在Conner赤裸的胸膛上游走，微笑着看脸色潮红的Conner,他的左手环住Conner的腰，将他牢牢固定在自己的身上，右手不安分地向下游走，去揉搓着Conner柔嫩挺翘的臀瓣。

“Clark！” Conner惊叫了一声，

“Wrong, kid, 你应该对自己的父亲显示应有的尊重。”

“抱歉，dad……啊！”

“你不记得昨天晚上怎么用力骑我了吗？”Clark的大手揉捏着形状姣好的屁股，他儿子的屁股紧致又富有弹性，微微用力就会有红印留在光滑的臀瓣上。昨晚激烈性事的痕迹还让Conner可爱的小屁股上有几处明显的红印，而再揉上几下就会引得男孩娇喘连连，连声线都带有一丝被玩弄的脆弱哭腔。真是可爱的男孩。Clark暗笑，然后决定再挑逗他一会。

“永远不知满足地骑着我，像骑马一样，只是被玩弄了几下屁股就开始浪叫了……”

“啊，停下……停下，Clark……”

“Liar！”Clark用力往Conner的屁股上扇了一巴掌，收获了一声拔高了的甜蜜惊喘，少年的呻吟让Clark的下体瞬间硬了几分。肉感十足的屁股随着他的扇动抖动了一下，像水波纹一样荡漾开来，“你在说谎。掌掴你让你更加兴奋了是吗？”

Conner坐在Clark的怀里，屁股被年长的那个反复揉捏又挤压，娴熟的手法让他几乎抑制不住想要呻吟的冲动，太舒服了，被Clark用力玩弄着自己的屁股，像玩弄一个婊子一样粗鲁。这样的认知让他更加兴奋了，情欲染红了他的耳根，Conner低头向自己身上看去，不出所料，自己的身体上布满了红色的印记，还有大片的淤青，下体的酸痛一瞬间让他想起了昨天晚上自己和Clark进行了怎样疯狂的性爱。他像是不知危险的乳羊一样挑逗着年长的那个，坏笑着坐在他的身上，故意磨蹭着氪星人的下体，感受着屁股下面如氪石般坚硬滚烫的东西顶着他。

而他自己就是个受虐狂，他爱死了他父亲这种行为。作为回报，Conner大声呻吟着骑在超人的身上，像一匹不知疲倦的小母马浪叫着“Daddy please, I want more”……

“Gosh……”年轻的那个把脸埋进年长的臂弯里。自己能叫出那么羞耻的东西，真是，没脸，没脸再见Clark了。

“你昨天晚上可不是这么羞涩的。”Clark笑着，刷的一声拉开了窗帘，窗外的阳光倾倒了进来，昏暗的室内一下子被日光笼罩，而窗外是车水马龙的街道，拉奥在上——Conner震惊地瞪圆了自己冰蓝色的眼眸——凭着自己的超级视力，那绝对是爱神像。

他不可能认错，拉奥知道他无数次翻着地理杂志，望着伦敦皮卡迪里大街专题出神。他抬起头，对上了对面那蔚蓝深海一般的温柔眼眸。

“你看出来了？”

“拉奥啊！别这么震惊——超级视力怎么可能看不出来那本杂志上伦敦专题纸张的磨损程度！”

这就是了，他的父亲从来都明白自己内心深处的想法。他们身体上流着相同的血，他们有着一样的外貌特征，一样的超级力量，和两颗相通的心。他们都是氪星人，即使自己血统不纯正，宇宙间他们只能彼此相依。  
所以当Conner发觉父亲看自己的眼神里尽是藏不住的熊熊烈火，他明白，那不是父亲对儿子的爱，他的父亲想吻他的唇。

而Conner对此一点也不介意。


End file.
